


911, what's your emergency

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Liam is assigned to a nasty job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911, what's your emergency

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked skeptically when he opened the door and saw Liam standing there.

“You said you needed help.” The kid answered, not a little bit worried about the other’s tone.

“I specifically said ‘Scott, I need help’. You’re not Scott, where is he?”

“Out of town with Kira. Are you gonna let me in or not?”

“What, so you’re a vampire?”

Liam took a deep breath, focused on not falling for Stiles’ traps this time. He stepped in, instead, and changed the subject completely.

“Dude, you smell like s-“

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles cut him, closing the door and heading straight to the backyard. “Malia sensed something wrong with the bathroom and”

“ _Sensed_?” Liam echoed, intrigued.

“It’s how she put it. She sensed that something was wrong and found the spot in the back yard, then told me to dig. And I dug, but then, suddenly she had something to do at Lydia’s, you know?”

Liam knew. He could smell the reason to go to Lydia’s right now loud and clear, but Stiles pushed him through the back door, giving no chance to scape.

“Why don’t you call a plumber?” the beta asked, covering his nose with his hand.

“Because we don’t need to, it’s just a little hole. All we have to do is duct tape it, cover it up and no one will ever know that it leaked.”

Liam stood in silence, just looking at the older boy as he got closer to the hole he had dug, also covering his nose. Under that sun, the smell was getting into their pores.

“Look, it’s simple stuff.” Stiles insisted. “I just need an extra pair of hands to help me fix it. I’m telling you, it could be worst, but it’s not.”

As if waiting for the words to be said, something made a very disgusting noise that made Stiles put his poker face on. Liam stepped back, worried.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Stiles stated and Liam nodded.

“Imma call the plumber.”


End file.
